International Events/Frozen
This event ran during September 2017. Young Elsa, Young Anna, Summer Olaf, Sora, and Riku were introduced in tandem with this event. Rules *Clear the Missions on the map the reach the goal! **Collect a total of 3 Flowers to clear each mission *Earning more Flowers in 1 play, will clear the mission faster! *Clearing Missions will reward movie scenes and Items! *Stopping on Character Spots will activate special missions! **'Wolf Missions' ***Up to three wolves will drop into the stack. ***Use Bubbles and Skills to defeat the Wolves! **'Marshmallow Missions' ***A Marshmallow will move about the screen pushing Tsums around. ***It will also create Snow which obscures your view! ***Use Bubbles and Skills to hit the Marshmallow. ***It will get larger and faster with the first two hits and will be defeated on the third hit. **'Troll Missions' ***Lots of Trolls will appear! ***You can chain the Trolls together to collect them. ***Bubbles and Skills will also collect the Trolls. **'Treasure chest' ***Clear the mission to claim a movie scene or Items. *Use one of the new Frozen series Tsums for a Mission Bonus! *The new Kingdom Hearts series also provide a Mission Bonus! *Check the back of the card to see all the movies scenes you have unlocked! *Clear all 9 cards to finish the event and earn a Silver Pin! *Unlock a Bonus Card after clearing the event, clear it to earn a Gold Pin! Card Schedule Cards will unlock with the following schedule: *Cards 1 - 6 unlock 9/5 12:00 AM (PDT). *Cards 7 - 10 unlock 9/12 12:00 AM (PDT). The whole event runs 'til 9/24, 11:59PM (PDT). Character Bonus Young Elsa, Young Anna, Summer Olaf, Sora, and Riku all seem to provide the same Character Bonuses for a mission. But the bonus changes for different types of missions. Card Missions Note: The first clear earns 1 Flower. Second clear earns 2 Flowers. Third clear earns 3 Flowers. Card 1 Card 2 Card 3 Card 4 Card 5 Card 6 Card 7 Card 8 Card 9 Bonus Card Gallery Event Images File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Frozen Event.png Card 1.png|Frozen Event Card 1 Card 2.png|Frozen Event Card 2 Card 3.png|Frozen Event Card 3 Card 4.png|Frozen Event Card 4 Card 5.png|Frozen Event Card 5 Card 6.png|Frozen Event Card 6 Card 7.png|Frozen Event Card 7 Card 8.png|Frozen Event Card 8 Card 9.png|Frozen Event Card 9 Bonus Card.png|Frozen Event Bonus Card Lucky Times International version DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime International YoungAnnaYoungElsa LineAd 201709.jpg|Frozen Lucky Time for Young Anna and Young Elsa DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime International YoungAnnaYoungElsa Screen 201709.jpg|Frozen Lucky Time for Young Anna and Young Elsa DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime International YoungAnnaYoungElsa Banner 201709.jpg|Frozen Lucky Time for Young Anna and Young Elsa DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime International SummerOlaf LineAd 201709.jpg|Frozen Lucky Time for Summer Olaf DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime International SummerOlaf Screen 201709.jpg|Frozen Lucky Time for Summer Olaf DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime International SummerOlaf Banner 201709.jpg|Frozen Lucky Time for Summer Olaf DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime International YoungAnnaSummerOlafYoungElsa LineAd 201709.jpg|Frozen Lucky Time for Young Anna, Summer Olaf, and Young Elsa DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime International YoungAnnaSummerOlafYoungElsa Screen 201709.jpg|Frozen Lucky Time for Young Anna, Summer Olaf, and Young Elsa DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime International YoungAnnaSummerOlafYoungElsa Banner 201709.jpg|Frozen Lucky Time for Young Anna, Summer Olaf, and Young Elsa Pins Silver Pin.png|Frozen Event Clear Gold Pin.png|Frozen Event Bonus Clear DisneyTsumTsum Pins Frozen Silver.png|Silver Frozen Pin DisneyTsumTsum Pins Frozen Gold.png|Gold Frozen Pin Videos File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Donald (Frozen Event - Card 2 - 9) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Olaf (Frozen Event - Card 2 - 10) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Rattle Bones Pluto (Frozen Event - Card 3 - 6) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Rattle Bones Pluto (Frozen Event - Card 3 - 10) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Rattle Bones Pluto (Frozen Event - Card 4 - 6) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Marie (Frozen Event - Card 5 - 15) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Frozen Event - Card 6 - 12) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Buzz Lightyear (Frozen Event - Card 6 - 15) Failure File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Belle (Frozen Event - Card 6 - 15) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Rattle Bones Pluto (Frozen Event - Card 7 - 5) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Belle (Frozen Event - Card 7 - 6) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Donald (Frozen Event - Card 7 - 7) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Pete (Frozen Event - Card 7 - 8) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Eeyore (Frozen Event - Card 7 - 13) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Parade Mickey (Frozen Event - Card 7 - 15) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Mrs. Potts (Frozen Event - Card 8 - 1) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Eeyore (Frozen Event - Card 8 - 5) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Thumper (Frozen Event - Card 8 - 6) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Fairy Godmother (Frozen Event - Card 8 - 8) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Alice (Frozen Event - Card 8 - 12) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Sulley (Frozen Event - Card 9 - 8) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Mrs. Potts (Frozen Event - Card 10 - 6) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Piglet (Frozen Event - Card 10 - 10) Category:Events Category:International Event Category:2017 Event Category:2017 International Event Category:Frozen Event